


[神青]悔

by Myon_noyM



Series: 神青短篇集 [2]
Category: Touhou Project
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26951881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myon_noyM/pseuds/Myon_noyM
Summary: 若无岁月可回首
Relationships: Kaku Seiga/Toyosatomimi no Miko
Series: 神青短篇集 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103210





	[神青]悔

【世界那么大，我想去看看。】  
摆在案头的信纸，上面是清秀的字迹，已经快要积灰，她还是没能下定决心递出去。  
算了。  
青娥随手把那信纸扔进火中，她已经有了新的计划，一个更完美的计划。

“为什么？”  
面前的布都和屠自古万分吃惊，异口同声地问道。  
“因为我从来不在一个地方超过十年。而且……若她爱上我，我难免要变成祸国殃民的红颜祸水了。我不介意，可你们也知道，她的盛世理想——我不能做她的绊脚石。”  
另外的原因青娥没有说出来。若自己爱上她，就要为一棵树放弃整个森林了。自己一向嘲笑这样行为的愚蠢，若是不能免俗地陷进去——不，还是自由比较重要。  
“所以为避免这样的危险，只有一个方法，那就是封印她的记忆。我的术法可以做到，但这件事需要你们的帮助，或者至少是默许。”  
面前的二人对视了一眼。“给我们一天时间考虑。”

第二天。  
“我们相信你说的。这都是为了太子殿下的缘故。”  
一切都进行得十分顺利。青娥对自己的术法很有自信，但为确保万无一失，她还是留在暗处观察了一段时间。确认没有出现任何问题之后，她便收拾包袱准备离开了。  
她犹豫了多日，最终把自己数百年来的藏书复制了一份，交给布都和屠自古。“有缘再见吧。”

——自那以后又过了多久呢。

这一日，青娥又独自一人百无聊赖地坐在山顶远眺。在凡人看来无比壮观的景象，她却毫不上心。  
世界虽然广大，可是没有了你，无论这广大的世界多么五彩斑斓，我的眼中都只有乏味的灰色。  
这大概是她这么多年来第一次错得离谱。也是第一次后悔。无论是尚为凡人时抛夫弃子，还是独自求索修仙之路上的种种艰难，甚至是因使用旁门左道而无法成为天人——她都没有萌生过回头的想法。只有这一次。这一次。  
可是——  
怎么能回头？怎么能回头！  
没有自己，她定然过得更好；既已承诺离开，如今又怎能打破。而且就她所知那个封印是不可逆的。如果强行破开，对被封印者会有极大的伤害。即使这一切的一切都不是问题——当真相揭开，她怎么能原谅自己？自己又要怎么面对！  
所以她不能回头。  
只要抱着曾经的记忆活下去就好了吧。直到时间的尽头，总有忘掉那人的一天。  
她是这样想的。

直到布都和屠自古再次出现在她的面前。“娘娘，这件事……请您一定要帮忙……”  
“……你们……怎么？”这回轮到青娥万分吃惊了。自己惯于行踪不定，她们即使用术法也要费很大力气才能找到。而且她们都是极要强的性子，若不是有极其严重的大事，是不可能来找自己的。  
难道——想到这样的可能性，她的心因紧张而跳得飞快，半晌方才艰难地吐出几个字，“出事了？”  
“啊不，不是您想的那样，”屠自古猜到了她的想法，连忙摆手，“我们都很安全，可是太子殿下……她……”她望了望布都，后者只是张了张嘴，却什么都没说出来。“一两句也说不清，您还是回去看看吧。”

三人在月光下回到了斑鸠宫。望见熟悉的楼阁，青娥越发紧张。为什么她们不肯解释？难道神子的情况比自己想象的还要严重？她勉强压下万分担忧的心情，听着面前二人的讲述。  
此时布都和屠自古也无心责怪她学艺不精强要行事，只是把后来的事情一一道出。  
那个封印的力量比青娥当时设想的要弱。部分是因为神子的天赋资质，封印效果减低乃是封印比自己术法更强的人不可避免的问题。而另一部分则是——  
“是什么？”青娥急切地问道。  
布都没有说下去，却转了话题。青娥仔细观察了她脸上的表情，并不像是对生命垂危的担忧，却像是有什么让她不知如何开口。她告诉青娥，随着时间的推移，神子开始感觉到自己的部分记忆丢失。不仅如此，封印本身似乎还有反弹的后果，导致她的性情逐渐变化，最后甚至日常政务都几乎无法处理。布都和屠自古二人无计可施，只能安排神子暂时称病休养，然后动身去寻找青娥。  
“为什么找我？解铃还须系铃人？可是就我所知，那个封印是不可逆的。”  
“娘娘，当年之事也有我们的错，我们没想到太子殿下竟然用情已深至如此地步——”  
屠自古接着说了下去，“这个封印，每当入眠之时便会减弱，所以——”  
“现在太子殿下正在休息，您可以进去看看就知道了。”布都对仍然有些迷惑不解的青娥说。

为了避免脚步声，青娥漂浮在空中进了房间。  
榻上的神子紧闭着双眼，略显苍白的脸上，浮现的却不是安睡之人所有的安详表情，而是一片茫然与痛苦。  
“青娥……”她断断续续地唤着，“青娥……”  
听到她口中吐出自己的名字，青娥如被霹雳击中一般不能动弹。她没有忘记自己！怎么会这样？布都和屠自古没想到，她也没想到！自己在那个人的心目中竟已是——  
“为什么……”  
用尽全身的力气，她才止住自己扑向榻上那人的冲动。  
退出房间之后青娥才发现，自己不知什么时候已经泪流满面。面前二人似乎还要说什么劝她，她只是长叹一声，“我答应你们，尽力而为。这事本就是我的错，即使她恨我，我也认了。”

三个月之后。  
因长时间不眠不休地寻找、研究和策划术法，青娥的脸上已经写满了憔悴。  
“丰聪耳大人，我回来了——不论您是原谅我还是恨我。”  
“我不恨你。”许久，对面的人方才开口。“但这是因为——你只是做了当时的我想做却没能做成的事而已。若是那时候的我，大概也会做出类似的选择吧。”


End file.
